


a sky full of stars

by georgiehensley



Category: Gattaca (1997)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, First Meetings, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Unrequited Crush, jerome's incident hasn't happened yet (or maybe never happens in this 'verse), vincent still has his glasses bc duh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 22:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14030325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: jerome works as a barista at college town coffee shop, mostly forced to take the late night shifts - which he hates, until a guy comes in for some late night study sessions, and jerome can't help but find him adorable (a nerdy kind of adorable, that is).





	a sky full of stars

**Author's Note:**

> based off an au pitched in the gattaca discord.
> 
> i love these gays and i'm sorry i haven't written for them more. hopefully that changes after this.
> 
> (you know where the title is from. i also apologize for how cliche it is.)

late night shifts at the coffee shop can be such a bore. what idiot decides to keep a college coffee shop open till two in the morning? batistas need sleep too, you know.

luckily for jerome, there’s hardly any work to be done so late at night except some cleaning that can’t be done during the busier hours of the day. so otherwise he’s left to stand around staring at the clock waiting for his shift to be over, or scrolling through his phone until the brightness of the screen so late at night starts to hurt his eyes.

or, that’s the norm, anyway. until midterms start to approach rapidly, and jerome suddenly finds the shop with one other occupant in the wee hours of the morning who orders extras shots of espresso while all but hunching over his obscenely large textbook.

“so much caffeine could kill you, you know,” jerome comments on the one night he oh-so kindly decides to bring the guy his coffee rather than make him come up to counter.

“well, better that than collapsing while running,” the guy says, looking up at jerome with a small, crooked smile. “i have a weak heart.”

“and caffeine makes it better?” jerome asks in disbelief, feeling himself blush as the guy looks at him through his glasses, blue eyes appearing brighter in the darkness.

“of course not,” the guy says. “it just keeps me awake. and i got a lot of studying to do.” he gestures towards his textbook. jerome nods.

“have fun,” he says. the guy smirks.

“i will.”

* * *

the guy’s an astronomy major, because of _course_  he is. at first, jerome found it super boring when the guy - vincent, he came to learn, is his name - would explain various definitions and facts to him from his studying, only managing to stay awake by sipping on some coffee himself. but then he starts to focus on vincent himself, how his face would brighten like the sun whenever he’d be passionate about whatever he was discussing, the night sky outside the window reflected in his glasses. he’d always smile crookedly over something particularly interesting, and jerome quickly found himself wanting to feel that smile against his lips.

only, midterm week itself rolls around all too quickly, and though jerome has tests of his own to take, he still manages to get stuck with - though, is it _really_ a chore at this point? - two night shifts, and vincent is nowhere to be seen. _probably needs the sleep_ , jerome thinks. _as do i_.

(even so, he can’t help but miss vincent when he isn’t there. the shop somehow feels just a little bit darker.)

* * *

several weeks go by before he sees vincent again, all ready to get cracking on his finals prep, which results in another night of quiet studying for him, only this time jerome sits with him at the table, silently scrolling through his phone while sneaking glances at vincent every now and then.

the next time vincent allows - and initiates - conversation, jerome is quick to ask how vincent did on his midterm, having been there for each and every hour he spent preparing.

“a,” he answers casually, gaze still locked on his textbook.

“that’s great!” jerome says.

“yeah, but my parents only care about my brother’s football achievements, so that doesn’t mean much to them.”

“well, _i'm_ proud of you, vincent.”

vincent finally lifts his gaze from his book and smiles.

“thanks.”

* * *

again, after a week spent together, and another week of missed opportunities, jerome doesn’t see vincent for the entirety of finals week. it’s during his last night shift of the semester - on a friday, when the campus is particularly empty as everyone’s out at parties or already back home for the summer - that he finds vincent running in just before he closes up a little early (because he earned it, dammit; he’s put in enough hours, a few extra minutes can’t hurt).

“whoa whoa, slow down,” jerome says, holding his hands up as he turns away from the counter he stands in front of. “or you’ll kill that already weak heart of yours.” jerome smiles.

“i passed it.”

“didn’t you pass before? why is this–?”

“no, i mean… a perfect grade.”

“congratulations!” jerome says, unable to resist pulling vincent into a quick hug. “but why did you run in here?”

“because my parents finally give a shit about me! they’ve realized how serious i am about this astronomy stuff, so they’re helping me get an internship at nasa!”

“that’s great!”

“yeah! i mean, i haven’t gotten it yet–”

“you will, i’m sure of it. be sure to write my name in the sand when you go up to the moon.”

vincent snickers. “and why would i do that?”

jerome shrugs. “because you like me.”

vincent laughs, shaking his head.

“what? you don’t?”

“i never said that!”

“but you meant it!”

vincent shakes his head again. “i could never hate you.”

“and why’s that?”

vincent stares at him for a moment and tilts his head, mouth quirking up in a smile. “‘cause you’re too good to me.”

and suddenly, they’re kissing.

jerome blinks, taken aback by vincent’s suddenly boldness, before he kisses back, one hand settling at his waist while the other runs through his messy brown locks.

vincent slips a tongue past his lips and jerome gasps, wondering what the hell happened to the shy science nerd who came into his shop for some late night studying. vincent presses him against the counter and jerome suddenly remembers that they’re still in said coffee shop, reluctantly pulling away. vincent chases his lips, but jerome pushes him back.

“we can’t,” he says. “not here. there are security cameras, and i’m supposed to be closing up soon.”

“well, we can go back to my place,” vincent suggests, almost automatically. “my roommate’s gone for the semester.” jerome grins.

“sounds like a date,” he says, and vincent giggles; jerome’s heart soars at the adorable sound.


End file.
